tarantinofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sally Menke
Sally Menke fue una editora de cine estadounidense con más de veinte créditos en películas desde 1984. Colaboró extensamente con el director Quentin Tarantino, habiendo editado todas sus películas. Menke fue nominada a un Óscar por Pulp Fiction de Tarantino, de la que Todd McCarthy de Variety escribió: "El montaje de Sally Menke representa la definición de precisión." Biografía Menke nació en Mineola, Nueva York; hija de Charlotte, una maestra, y el doctor Warren Wells Menke, un profesor de administración de la Universidad de Clemson. Menke se graduó en la universidad de Nueva York Tisch School of the Arts. Obtuvo una licenciatura en Bellas Artes en 1977. Estuvo casada con el director Dean Parisot en 1986 y la pareja tuvo dos hijos, Lucas e Isabella. Carrera Al inicio de su carrera editó documentales para la CBS. Trabajó en muchas películas en los 90, incluyendo Las Tortugas Ninja, El cielo y la tierra y Mulholland Falls: la brigada del sombrero. Conoció a Quentin Tarantino cuando él realizó entrevistas buscando un editor. Tarantino le envió el guión de Reservoir Dogs y ella le dijo que le parecía increíble. Menke iba de senderismo por Canada cuando decidió llamarle para preguntarle si finalmente le había contratado, a lo que le respondieron afirmativamente. Desde ese momento, Menke trabajó con Tarantino en todos sus obras. Tarantino ha sido citado diciendo: la mejor colaboración es con los equipos del director y el editor, donde uno puede terminar las frases del otro, siendo Menje su única, verdaderamente genuina colaboradora. Menke fue posteriormente elegida como miembro del American Cinema Editors. Su última acreditación como editora fue en el thriller de 2010 Peacock, dirigido por Michael Lander. Tras su fallecimiento, fue sustituida por Fred Raskin en Django desencadenado. Fallecimiento Menke fue de senderismo la mañana del 27 de septiembre de 2010 con un amigo y su perro. Su amigo la dejó tras una hora. Cuando Menke no regresó a casa, sus amigos avisaron a la policía. Con perros de búsqueda, un helicóptero del Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles y oficiales de las unidades de patrulla estuvieron durante horas buscándola por Griffith Park. Su coche se encontró cerrado con llave en el aparcamiento. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el fondo de un barranco cerca de los apartamentos de Green Oak Drive al día siguiente. Su perro fue encontrado vivo y sentado junto a ella. No se informó sobre las causas de su muerte inmediatamente y no estuvo claro si el calor extremo, unos 45 grados de temperatura en el centro de Los Ángeles, fue uno de los factores. Filmografía Editora *Hans Bethe: Prophet of Energy (documental) (1980) *Cold Feet (1983) *The Congress (documental) (1988) *Tortugas Ninja (1990) *The Search for Signs of Inteligent Life in the Universe (1991) *Reservoir Dogs (1992) *El cielo y la tierra (1993)thumb|300px|Menke junto a [[Quentin Tarantino.]] *Who Do You Think You're Fooling? (corto documental) (1994) *Pulp Fiction (1994) *Four Rooms (segmento The Man from Hollywood) (1995) *Mulholland Falls: la brigada del sombrero (1996) *La sombra de la noche (1997) *Jackie Brown (1997) *João Mata Sete (2000) *Todos los caballos bellos (2000) *D.C. Smalls (corto) (2001) *Daddy and Them (2001) *Kill Bill: Volumen 1 (2003) *Kill Bill: Volumen 2 (2004) *Grindhouse (segmento Death Proof) (2007) *Malditos bastardos (2009) *Peacock (2010) Productora *Todos los caballos bellos (2000) (productora ejecutiva) Premios y nominaciones *1995 – Pulp Fiction (nominada) - Óscar al mejor montaje *1995 – Pulp Fiction (nominada) American Cinema Editors ACE Premio Eddie - Mejor montaje de una película presentada *1995 – Pulp Fiction (nominada) Premios BAFTA - Mejor montaje *'2003 – ''Kill Bill: Vol 1 (ganó) San Diego Film Critics Society Awards - Mejor montaje''' *2004 – Kill Bill: Vol 1 (nominada) Premios BAFTA - Mejor montaje *'2004 – ''Kill Bill: Vol 1 (ganó) Premios de Las Vegas Film Critics Society - Premio Sierra por Mejor montaje''' *2005 – Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (nominada) American Cinema Editors ACE Premio Eddie - Mejor montaje de una película presentada (dramática) *2005 – Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (nominada) Premio Online Film Critics Society OFCS - Mejor montaje *2009 - Malditos bastardos (nominada) - Óscar al mejor montaje Enlaces externos Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. Categoría:editores Categoría:reservoir Dogs